


Seven months

by thearcticbadlands



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Am I doing this right?, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamliza, Historical Inaccuracies, I'm new here, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet, Reynolds Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearcticbadlands/pseuds/thearcticbadlands
Summary: Eliza decides it's time to move on, but Alexander isn't having any of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! Not only is this my first post on ao3, but it's also my first character x character writing! That being said, bear with me; I'm new to this. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Feedback/constructive criticism is encouraged. :)

Seven months. It had been seven whole months since Eliza's husband cheated on her, and publicly announced it to the world. It had been seven months since anyone slept on the left side of the bed. It had been seven months without any affection. 

In the months since the publishing of the infamous Reynolds Pamphlet, Eliza and Alexander barely spoke to each other. Of course, there was the occasional 'how was your day,' but that was about it. Sometimes he would try saying 'I love you' only for her to respond with a simple 'goodnight, Alexander.'

Of course, Eliza still loved him; however she couldn't force herself to utter those three words to him. 

"Good morning, my love," Alexander greeted her when she walked into the kitchen. 

"Good morning," she deadpanned. "I need you to pick Philip up from piano lessons today, I have a date."

"A date?"

"Yes, Alexander, a date."

"With who? Do I know him?"

"A friend from work." 

"Do I know him?" He repeated. 

"I'm done discussing this with you, Alexander." she told him and walked out the door for work, leaving him dumbfounded.  
~  
"I had a great time tonight." her date, Adam, confessed as he pulled into the driveway of her house. 

"I did too." she gushed. "walk me to the door?"

"It would be my pleasure."

The two of them walk to the front door, hand in hand, in blissful silence.

"Goodnight, thanks for reminding me what a good time is." she said. 

"Anytime." he smiled warmly. 

Before Eliza knew it, she was leaning in to kiss him. God, a peck on the lips never felt so good. She deepened the kiss. Seven months long without affection, she needed this. He slid his hand down Eliza's back. Seven months. Eliza ran her hands through his hair. Seven long, painful months. 

Eliza pulled back, realizing her family was inside. 

"I would invite you in, but my son's home." she explained sheepishly. 

"I completely understand, I have to get home to my kids too." he said. 

"Let's do this again sometime." she suggested. 

"Give me a time and a place," he said and kissed her hand. 

And there he went, back to his car and out of her driveway. It was over too soon. 

Eliza walk into the house and saw that Alexander was waiting for her in his study.

"How was it?" he asked. 

"It was good." she replied curtly. 

"I could tell from the way he was shoving his tongue down your throat on the front porch." he spat.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Eliza asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I was!" he shouted. 

"Lower your voice, you're going to wake up the children," she demanded.

"I'm sorry," he said in a lower tone of voice. "I yell when I'm upset."

"What exactly are you upset about?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe the fact that my wife was sucking face on the porch of our house with another man!" 

Was he being serious? How did he think she felt when he published his affairs for the world to see?

"Let's get something straight, I'm not your wife, and you aren't not my husband." 

"What is this foolishness, Eliza? We're married." 

"By law, yes, but the minute you published that horrid exposé of your affair, you lost all rights to call yourself my husband!"

Alexander stared at her blankly. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Who would've ever thought? Alexander Hamilton at a lost for words.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go say goodnight to my children." she spat and walked upstairs.

And in that moment he knew that he'd lost Eliza forever.


End file.
